Misjudgements
by NerdsxUnite
Summary: Hey guys! this is my first story. some of you guys probably read the preview to this. Max is kicked out of the flock! she meets a new group called the Deifiers. What happens when the flock meets the Deifiers? what happens when the flock wants Max back? major FAX


**Chapter one: Max POV**

I walked back into camp from my mission that I was working on by myself. Did I tell the flock yet? No, I wanted it to be a surprise when I was done. You're probably wondering what said mission was? Well first introductions, I hate those.

My name is Max, short for Maximum Ride. I am an Avian- Human Hybrid, yes due to that _fabulous_ 2% bird DNA I have WINGS. I am the leader of the Flock, 5 other hybrids with wings. Their names?

Gazzy, short for the Gasman. Why you ask? His digestive system is messed up. BIG TIME. This little dude is a pyro maniac who loves making bombs. His sister Angle and he are the only blood siblings in our flock. He has blonde spiky hair and blue eyes with a mischievous glint. He is 5' 2 ft. tall despite that the fact he is only 9. This boy can mimic any voice.

Angel, the youngest in the group at 6 years old. She can read minds, breathe under water and talk to fish. Yes, yes impressive. Her curly halo of blonde curls and white wings fit the name angel, but this sweetheart has the mind of the devil.

Nudge who is 11 years old is one fashion maniac. She is always in with the new trends. This girl has a motor mouth that can make any angel into a murder. With coco colored skin and brown eyes and wings, she certainly could be a model. Nudge is an amazing computer hacker, can attract metal, and make your ears bleed.

Iggy is our other pyro, I swear him and Gazzy will be the death of me. Iggy is blind but has amazing hearing and cooking skills of a top chef. Which is helpful considering, I, can burn WATER. Iggy has blond hair, kind of strawberry pink. He is tall and loves joking around.

Fang is the silent and tough guy of the flock. And known as moi's best friend. Despite dressing in all black and his annoying fringe of hair, he is not emo. He HATES being called it, which is why I chose to all the time! Fang has the ability of invisibility and is my right hand, I mean wing man.

My flock was my family and we trusted everybody in it. Or so I THOUGHT.

**Chapter Two: Max's POV**

As I walked back into camp from my mission. Again you're probably asking; WHAT MISSION?! The mission where I sneak into the school every night and delete the flock's expiration dates! Yes, yes I know I am an amazing leader! I finally finished and I was coming back to explain the good news!

"Hey! Guys!" I called when I saw them all huddled around in a circle. Huh. That's weird. But I'll ask later.

"Max" Nudge hissed coldly at me. Whoa. That's weirder. Are they mad at me?

Fang, who frankly looked murderous at _moi._ Decided that he couldn't hold it in anymore. Good. I wanted to find out what's up with the flock.

"Max, how could you betray us? To the school! Don't deny it we saw you every night go in there! How could you?! We are a team Max, you're the leader! We trusted you, which was a big mistake! The flock has decide. You're out, done. We want nothing to do with a traitorous leader! Go crawl back to the school where you belong."

Whoa. Me? Betray? How could they think that?! I'm their leader! Or was. Fine. If they don't trust me, they don't believe me. Fine. Their fault when they see their mistake.

"I thought you guys knew me! I would never betray you guys! As a matter of fact, I was helping out! But fine if I'm not wanted, then I won't stay, but never ever come near me again. Ever. Even when you realize your mistake. I never want to see you guys again. Never. Ever. Again."

With that I unfurled my wings and ran into the sky taking off. And the only thought in my mind was:

That one misjudgment cost them. Their leader, friend, and motherly figure. But they are nothing to me anymore. The invincible Maximum Ride is alone.

**Chapter Three: Fang's POV**

_3 years later….._

It was 3 years later from our biggest mistake. Yes, you heard me our biggest mistake was accusing Max of betrayal. It was 3 weeks later that when we learned Max's innocence. And we kicked her out. Nowhere to go. No family. No friends. No resources.

We screwed up big time.

I was now in charge of the flock. I tried my very best but I could never replace Max. The whole flock is falling apart. Iggy's stopped making bombs and smiling. Gazzy says nothing and stopped making bombs. The mischievous glint in his eyes were gone. Angel cried herself to sleep every night, missing the closest thing to a mother she ever had. Nudge stopped talking and her happiness slowly deflated. Me?

I was broken. My best friend, love, and leader was gone. Probably dead or hurt. All because of me.

What did we do?

I don't care how much Max's hates us, because if I saw her. I would explode of happiness. The emotionless brick wall would show HAPPINESS. We need to explain how we missed her, how sorry, and everything. We were a mess without her. Then she would join again, happily ever after.

But did I not know how close I was yet how far away from my happily ever after.

As we headed to the area we loved the most. New York

**Max's POV**

3 Years later, when I left my family. 3 years since getting captured. I was free! And with my new gang: The Deifiers. Let me recap for you:

After I left my family, I was captured 3 weeks later by Erasers. They brought me back to the accursed school. There I met 4 amazing hybrids who are with me today. Maya, my clone. Yes, yes I have a clone. She's like me but slightly different. But we still are best friends. Her powers are like mine but undeveloped. What powers you ask? Patience please. Than Fiona or Fli for short, the dangerous yet bubbly snake hybrid. Bridget or Bri for short, the intelligent owl hybrid, who can actually transform into an owl. Cool? Right? And finally Elita or Ellie, the sneaky cat hybrid with a friendly attitude.

Now. What powers? Maybe I should just show you the files we found….

**Max (avian hybrid) eagle**

*****Wings*****

**Powers**

**Eye color:**

**Blue- ability over water**

**Green- ability over earth**

**Red- ability over fire**

**Gray- ability over air**

**Gold- Healing **

**Brown- normal powers (super speed, flying and on ground,) (night vision), (enhanced intelligent, strength)**

**Purple- Mind abilities (reading, controlling one thoughts and mind blocking others minds)**

Now I know what's going on. Mind abilities? Like Angels? Yes but I'm far more advanced then Angel.

Here's Maya's

**Maya- (Avian hybrid) *clone of max***

****Wings****

***Powers same * NOT AS DEVELOPED**

Not much data, huh? Well over the year we've escaped Maya's power has advanced much like my own. Not as good as mine but way efficient.

Here's Elita

**Elita- (Lion, tiger, leopard hybrid) **

**Powers-**

**Super speed**

**Super reflexes**

**Enhanced eyesight and stealthiest**

**Light weight bones- faster**

**Runs about 200 miles per hour**

**Retractable teeth and claws**

Impressive? Heck ya!

Here's Fiona

**Fiona- (Forest Flame snake hybrid)**

**Powers **

**Speed at 200 miles per hour**

**Enhanced reflexes and speed**

**Flexibility**

**Venomous fangs, (can contain when venom exits)**

**Retractable teeth**

**Enhanced eyesight and stealthiest**

Careful she'll chew your ear off like Nud-…. Forget that thought. NOW.

Here's Bridget

**Bridget - (Barn owl) ABILITY TO TRANSFORM INTO OWL**

**Human abilities- Enhanced hearing, eyesight, and intelligence**

**Enhanced fighting abilities **

Now everybody in the gang has the ability of mind blocks. The ability of blocking one's thoughts from another mind reader. Cool, huh? Yep. We're that awesome.

The cooler part? My new family even knows about the flock, the whole story. And they're on my side! Boo Yah! In your face flock!

Now we got to get down to business. My gang's mission? Take down all 5 schools. There are 5 schools in the whole world. The fifth one is top secret. All the files are kept there, every formula. We mapped the 4 others and taken down number one, the one we were held captive. Now we're heading to New York. Known as the home to the Institute of Higher living.

**Chapter Four: Max's POV**

We just landed in New York or me, Bri and Maya that is. Ellie and Fli on really close.

"Max? I got a question…about your old flock?" Maya asked

"Yes?" I answered. What? Just because I hate them doesn't mean I can't talk about them. Even though I shouldn't. Ok shut up.

"What about you and fang? Do you still love him?" she asked

I thought about this one, long and hard. Yes they abandoned me, and he accepted that. But part of me knows I can't hate him forever when the flock's safety was in danger. And I would have never have meet my family now….but he kicked me out. It's a tough decision, but my emotions are clearer now, and I understand them more. After of course I mastered no emotions better than Fang. So? Did I love him? After everything? Simple answer: I have no freakin clue. I voiced this thinking out loud.

Maya but in my thoughts out loud and said "I understand that, I guess. I have no clue what I would be thinking in your situation."

It was true I thought, I've changed learned to take the flock's decision. But it doesn't lessen the pain, but pain is only a message. Guess what? The line went dead. But before I answered that, Ellie and Fli showed up, panting hard.

"What's up" I asked, going into leader mode.

"Max, your old flock spotted us on the way here, I think they're tracking us due to the speed they saw us going. " Fli said. This was not good, MY OLD FLOCK WAS COMING.

Everybody looked like they understood my panicking. But before I could answer anything to them we heard 5 bodies land. My old flock. Try to be nice, I thought. I than sent a quick thought to my fellow teammates, "_Mind blocks! Angel the young blonde one can read minds, nothing compared to my level but still. And let's try to be nice, they don't know you guys, except me and Maya. But they haven't seen _our_ faces, Maya say nothing and don't show your face, don't let Iggy touch you either! Clear?" _

I got various answers of clear. Maya wanted to kill them for what they did, but as much as I hate them I wouldn't kill them.

"Who are you? I wish to speak with the leader, my names fang and this is the flock. We don't mean any harm, but it's obvious that you aren't humans" Fang asked. Suspicion woven in his voice but also…sadness? Emptiness? WTH?!

"That's none of your concern, and our leader is she up on the cliff, she refuses to talk to you, I suggest you leave. Now."

"And what if we decide that we want to know? And how come I can't read any thoughts from you?! Especially your leader! From the rest of you I can catch snips of emotions but from her, I get nothing." Angel asked boldly.

The rest of the flock and my gang argued but Maya, I, and fang stayed quiet. I could feel his eyes on me, burning a hole in the back of my head. Maya placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me, I thanked her silently through I quick glance.

Finally Fang spoke again "We don't wish to talk to you, only your leader. Identify who you are now!" He started to walk towards me, but Ellie stood in his way with super speed, fang blinked surprised at her speed.

"Leave her alone" She hissed

But what we didn't realize is that Iggy came behind me and grabbed my hand. Crap I thought!

"Max?!" Iggy screamed but my gang already registered what happened and surrounded me pushing the flock to the bottom of the hill.

The flock froze processing the information slowly. Fang slowly approached me, I pushed myself to the front with Maya besides me and Ellie and Fli on either side of us and Bri taking the back. My eyes quickly switched color to red, I surrounded us with a ring of fire, keeping the flock at bay.

"Stay away" I said in a monotone with icy steel woven in it.

I quickly pushed the fire out when I heard a faint whizzing. Flyboys.

"Deifiers fight up, Flyboys closing in" I said getting in a fighting stance, different from my old one. My skills had sky rocked since leaving the flock. Flyboys were a nice warm up to the gang.

The flock followed suit, but the flyboys were already here. Quickly my eyes turned red, and 3/4 of them fell charred. The rest my gang quickly deposed of with their amazing skills.

5 minutes later, 300 Flyboys were down. The flock impressed. We tried to leave but the flock restrained them quickly. Mistake #1? Finding me and demanding answers. Mistake #2? Touching me and my gang.

Mistake #3? Restraining my gang. You're out

My gang fought but the flock was still good. Angel was quickly subdued by Maya who coaxed her unconscious, Gazzy taken down by Ellie but a quick punch and kick. Iggy and Bri were still locked in hand to hand, which I quickly put to an end by trapping Iggy's feet in the ground. Nudge I quickly subdued by blowing her into a tree trunk. Fang only watched them go down, surprise evident in his eyes. I knew why. The flock rarely lost. Fli got hit with a bomb near Fang which I ran over to heal, Fang watched in amazement, as I quickly healed my old flock.

Fang walked over but Ellie hissed a warning. Fang stopped and asked

"What are your powers exactly?" He asked

I quickly asked the others and they agreed, we handed over our files.

The flock assessed them quickly, amazed after they read mine. "Max, forgive us-"

Bri shouted "Forgive you? After you kicked her out? No way!"

"Let's go already, Deifiers. And by the way, Flock? When you accused me of betrayal to the school, that was after I went to the school and hacked their computer. You were free of expiration dates that night, I went to tell you."

And we left without another glance back.

**Chapter Five: Fang's POV**

We had finally found her. Worst part is she has a new gang called the Deifiers. Second? She hates us, mostly me. I watched her gang take out 300 flyboys in about 5 minutes. Impressive.

Shocking? They took out the flock faster than I can blink. I observed their fighting from an observers point, too shocked to do anything. Ya, ya nice going leader, don't protect your own flock. Just shut up, you would be pretty surprised too.

I finally roused myself and asked "What are your powers exactly?"

With that she handed me a thick stack of folders, after healing the flock. Yes HEALING. When did she get the ability to FREAKIN HEAL?!

The flock and I scanned over the folders, impressive. This gang of hers is no push over, I mean she defeated our FLOCK. Max's profile was amazing. Apparently she developed a lot of abilities when she left. I mean- JUST WOW. Maya's too. Before I could stop the words they tumbled out. That's a first! I ALWAYS can control my mouth. Damn it Max.

"Max forgive us-"I was quickly cut off by Bri, I think, screaming

"Forgive you? After you kicked her out? No way!"

Max quickly cut in. "Let's go already, Deifiers. And by the way, Flock? When you accused me of betrayal to the school, that was after I went to the school and hacked their computer. You were free of expiration dates that night, I went to tell you."

I felt HORRIBLE. She saved our butts. Our thanks? Kicking her out. Oh geez I feel sick now, how could we do this to her?

She than left without a second glance.

But we weren't giving up that easily. Damn it Max, I'm becoming stubborn like you!

We followed them to a hotel. There they rented a room for 3 nights. Asking the flock, we decided. WE are staying for 3 nights at the same hotel, whether Max likes it or not. I think she won't but whatever. We need to explain. We need her to listen. We need her to understand. We need her.

Angel, reading my mind, quickly told the others what to do. We were going to make Max listen and her gang. She HAS TO LISTEN. As in I REFUSE TO BE IGNORED.

We each grabbed a member and pulled them into separate rooms. One flock member with one Deifier. I grabbed Max. Gazzy grabbed Fiona. Iggy grabbed Elista. Nudge grabbed Bridget. And Angel grabbed Maya.

We each brought them to a separate room, they were going to listen, right now.

Hopeful we don't get hurt or killed. Mostly me in this case, considering I grabbed Max. And she looked pissed. At me. *gulp* Max opened her mouth to speak….

**Chapter six: Max's POV **

He. Grabbed. Me. And. Pulled. Me. Into. A. room. Alone.

He's so dead.

"Fang, I suggest you let me leave, unless you want an ass-kicking. The deifiers are stronger than the flock, right now they await my command on attacking or not. Let's keep things civil, because I don't have the patience with you anymore."

Before he realized what happened I was out the door as was the rest of my gang. I knew Fang still, and that look when he pulled me into the room. He wasn't going to stop until I joined the flock again. But I can't betray my gang. These hybrids are my family now.

"Max, are you ok?" Maya asked, looking worried.

I quickly summarized everything, from my feelings of the flock, observations about Fang, and how I don't know what to do. And that I can't leave them, but the flock needs help, badly. They were still my family and they needed help.

My gang was quiet for second, until Bri spoke up.

"We get it Max, and you're right they need help. And we might hate them, not as much as you, but still a lot we think we should help them. But here's what I think should happen: You leave, tonight, with Maya. We take care of the flock for a while, just until they can handle themselves. In the meantime you 2 go and take down the school in Brazil. We can take this one in New York. Then we ditch the flock and meet you guys in Germany to take down that one."

I thought about this, she was right. That was the most logical plan. Maya silently told me in my head, with her thoughts, duh. That she agrees.

"You guys ok with that?" I asked, Bri, Ellie, and Fli.

They nodded, that's the plan.

"_We leave tonight at 12. Meet me in the parking lot, the darkest corner. Get as much food as possible as and bring your pack. We leave without ANYBODY seeing us. Than we head to Brazil."_ I sent these thoughts to Maya, she nodded her approval.

I gave the gang my Max bank card. Maya and I can always mind bend people.

"Mind blocks, don't let them down, Angel can't know ahead of time, she'll tell Fang. Ok?" I said

Everybody agreed, Maya and I silently agreed to change back into our regular forms. Oh I forgot? Ok my normal appearance isn't my regular appearance. I and Maya's real look was brown hair with black and sun streaks in it. Also our wings, turn white with brown barely flecking the edges and has silvery and gold threads in it with hints of black. Our voices become smoother and richer, almost musical like a flute. Our eyes still change with our powers but instead of normal brown, it's almost black with silvery threads barely noticeable. Our bodies go to our natural curves but with an athletic, muscular, tough shape. Leather clothing randomly appear on our bodies making us look badass. All in all we looked hot, we figured this out way at the beginning at the school, the white coats never found out.

Perfect I thought, nobody, not even the flock will recognize us. The gang left us to prepare. Silently we transformed, effortlessly, since this is how we are supposed to look. But little did we know Fang watched and heard everything

**Chapter Seven: Fang's POV**

She's leaving us?!

She already changed. I mean she looks HOT. Black streaks and tight leather showing her curves and those eyes. Not the best time hormones.

She's apparently leaving with Maya to take down the school in Brazil while the rest "help" us. Pffttt ya right.

Angel quickly said

"_Fang, they already put up their mind blocks and transformed. But I did figure out that they are all going to meet up at the school in Germany. Max and Maya are leaving at 12 tonight in the parking lot." _

"_Thanks Angel" I thought. "No problem" she said and left._

Great. What to do now?

**Chapter eight: Max's POV**

Maya and I are ready, apparently Fang found out about our plans. Great.

How do I know this? Well they really should learn about mind blocks. Hey! Not my fault! Ok maybe I should have taught them. Ok now shut up.

Apparently fang thinks I look "HOT". I smirked to myself.

"Ready?" I asked Maya? My voice was smooth and musical.

"Yep" she said.

We walked to the parking lot, where we found the whole flock waiting for us. Shit.

I quickly sent a thought to my gang only to find them drugged asleep, Maya shared a look, she found out too. They are so dead for drugging the Deifiers. Cowards.

**Chapter nine: Fang's POV**

Max and Maya casually approached us. Damn Max looked hot. I think she read my mind. Yep, she's smirking at me. _"Keep your hormones in check, Fang"_ She said

I blushed, succeeding in Max and MAYA smirking. Great. Ok focus Fang!

"So where are you guys going, may we ask?" I asked

"No you may not ask, considering you already know. Now we are on a tight schedule, so if you would be so kind to let us go, nothing will happen. " Max said smirking. Typical Max.

"Max" I said "Don't go, we need you."

Max snorted, "You realize this now? Huh fang? When I'm actual use to you guys? Besides the Deifiers will help you guys."

She looked at Maya, Maya nodded. Crap.

I tackled Max, while Iggy tackled Maya.

Max looked at Maya, while I held her down. Maya and Max looked hesitant, what? Ahh she didn't want to hurt us. Cute. Wait, Max is smirking. Why is she smirking?! She shouldn't be-!

My thought rant was interrupted by Max, who's leaning really close to me! I felt myself hyperventilating, relaxing my hold on her. My mistake. Max flipped us, so she's pinning me down, the whole flock looked shocked, Maya was pinning Iggy down. Great, she used my freak out attack as a distraction to get Iggy and I. cheater.

Max leaned down "Now excuse us but we got somewhere to go." She smirked at me.

Hey! Leave me alone! The love of my life just leaned into me! Did I mentioned that she was smoking?! Literally!

"Well since Max gave Fang a surprise, I should give one to Iggy" Maya said. Her eyes glowing gold and Iggy's eyes glowing too. Is she doing what I think she's doing?! Iggy blinked. Oh my god. His eyes aren't clouded.

Max and Maya jumped up at the same time, spreading their wings but staying on the ground.

Iggy and I slowly got up, Iggy looking shocked, looking at everything. His eyes roamed everywhere. Max and Maya smirked at us.

I just looked at her, I just wanted her. To kiss her, oh god.

Screw it, she's leaving us. I'm sick of waiting.

I put on a blank expression, and looked at her.

"That wasn't cool, Max" I said.

She grinned "What's wrong?" She snickered

I quickly grabbed her wrists, surprising her and crashed my lips to hers. She stiffened at first but slowly melted into the kiss, kissing me back with just as much passion.

It was pure bliss, I faintly heard Nudge say "ZOMG"

I didn't care, Max was KISSING ME. And it was HEAVEN

**Chapter Ten: Max's POV**

Heaven.

One word to describe this; Heaven. Fang's lips moved in sync with mine. Fang was kissing me. I heard Nudge say "ZOMG" but I didn't care. I had a hot guy who loved me kissing me. It was pure bliss. But I remembered my mission.

I slowly, reluctantly ended the passionate kiss. I looked at Fang and said "Got to go"

And with that I took off with Maya, looking back to see the flock. I nodded at Maya and we sped off into the night. But I sent one thought to Fang as I left.

"_When my mission is complete, maybe I'll see you again. But no matter what, know this, I kissed you back. Never forget that kiss, use that as a future promise. Maybe we can see each other again, maybe we can be together one day. But never forget this sentence, whoever you see, date, kiss, marry, wherever you go, I love you, now and forever."_

With that, I left with a smile and no regrets.

**5 years later**

**Chapter Eleven: Fang's POV**

5 years since that thought from Max. I still remember that and the kiss clearly. Here I am with the flock and Deifiers still. Maya came back 2 years ago. She has no idea where Max is, they took down the schools as planned but at the last one, a group of scientists, white coats, captured Max, and took off. Maya searched for weeks and she found all 5 of them. Dead.

Since them we live in a house, Deifiers and the flock. Maya found a winged boy named Dylan at one of the schools and fell in love with him, they live off in Paris.

Fiona or Fli she prefers. She found this guy named Omega. Apparently he is the "perfect" hybrid. Catch? He has no soul, or until he met Fli. She refused to give up on him, and lite a spark in him. They live close by in California.

Bri meet a hybrid in the wild, named Connor, or Co. He's a barn owl hybrid too. Can transform too. They live off somewhere in Hawaii. Both are wicked smart it's scary. I swear those two were made for each other.

Elista or Ellie got together with Iggy. I think that they were created for each other. Literally, they live here with us

Nudge and Gazzy hooked up, ya I didn't see that one coming either. They live here with us too, along with Angel.

So let me clear things up: Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Ellie, and I live together in New York, nobody knows us, and the government took care of that one. We live in comfort here, hidden.

Me? I'm lost without my other half. We searched everywhere for Max. I still remember her perfectly. I miss her so much. The door crashed opened, interrupting my head rant, reveling the rest of the gang. Ok this can't be good.

Maya, practically screamed at me "I found Max's thoughts! She's alive!"

My jaw fell opened. Scratch that. Max is back. And I'm going to find her.

**Chapter Twelve: Max's POV**

Freedom.

I watched the cave go up in smoke. I was free at last. I eliminated the last of the white coats and threats to my family. I can read thoughts again. Thank god, in that cave, they had a mind shield, nobody can find us. I bet Maya found me already, I felt her mind against mine for a second.

Let's recap:

Maya and I took down the last school. Turns out it was in Russia, and security was tight. Hidden among snowy mountains, it was locked down, but hey I'm Maximum Ride. Short story, we destroyed everything. Crashed the files, burnt the records, sent it up in smoke. I was than captured. I managed to kill the white coats, but a group of flyboys survived. Along with one white coat: Jeb.

They threatened that if I didn't go with them, they would kill the flock and Deifiers.

I agreed, they tested on me again. Tortured, beat, and shocked. I accumulated new scars, I was able to heal myself each time though. I plotted my escape. Jeb created a new school basically all the remaining white coats and creations here. I was their only subject.

Until now, they are all dead. I made sure of it.

I still remember fang. God did I miss him there. I know they are going to find me, but I can't let them. I know something they don't. And if I want Fang to be happy then I have to stay away. Here I learned most of my families got together. Omega, Dylan, and Connor though were created for my family. That's what this school was doing. Creating the perfect halves for my families. They recently released the newest ones: for Fang and Angel. Turns out Dylan was meant for me, but I didn't like him, so they gave him to Maya.

At first Dylan loved me, duh he was meant for that. But I hated him. Don't ask me why, he complimented me perfectly but I hated him still. But I will never forgive him for one thing: he knew where I was this whole time. He never said anything though. The ass.

Lissa was created for Fang, she is normal. Ari was created for Angel, he has wings.

They should be meeting my family soon. I love fang, forever like I promised. But Lissa will be better for him than I ever could be. He would be happier, I know it.

That leads you to now: when I'm leaving my families forever. For the better.

Lissa: Red, shiny hair, green, bright eyes, and a curvy body

She's the complete opposite of me. She's friendly, cute, happy, non-sarcastic, and a complete girly girl. She's a normal human who doesn't mind the WINGS. That would be better for him.

Ari: little cute dirty blonde kid with brown eyes like mine. Athletic build, he's actually my brother. Perfect for little Angel.

Right now, I have my mind blocks up. Completely enhanced. My powers yet again sky rocked there. I can stop a bullet with my bare hands and have night vision. Cool right?

I'm heading away, I can't mess this up for them. I sent a thought to Maya explaining everything, except where I'm going. She's not happy with me, at all. Right now she's telling the whole gang, including fang. Lord help me.

I continued though, no matter how much my heart broke. A final goodbye.

**Chapter Thirteen: Fang's POV**

What?

Maya just finished filling us in on Max's thoughts.

Lissa. From Maya's description she sounds like the exact opposite of Max. I don't care about Lissa. Doesn't Max realize that I care about her?!

Angel looks so excited to meet Ari. I forget sometimes that's she's 14.

I just want to find Max. Apparently she still loves me, like I love her. Than why the hell would she think Lissa is better for me?

Girls are too confusing.

The doorbell rang interrupting my head rant. It looks like Lissa is here.

Maya answered the door, and looked at the guests. Lissa was pretty but she was no Max. Max was right she had a curvy body with shiny red hair. Pretty but nothing compared to Max.

Ari was already in front of Angel, flirting yet being a gentlemen. I decided then I liked him.

Lissa started to strut over to me, in like 5 inch heels. She had a mask of make up on. Yuck.

"Hey Fang" she said batting her eyelashes at me "Max told me all about you" now that caught my attention.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked urgently. Lissa narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you care? I'm here, now she's not." She said. Normally I would have probably fallen for her, but I needed to find Max.

"I need to talk to her. And I still love her, no matter what. I don't care about you. I don't care if you are my perfect match. You might want to find another normal guy for you. Max is the only girl for me." I said narrowing my eyes at her.

She looked shocked. But quickly recovered, I couldn't help but think Max would have been quicker.

"Fine" she spat "Max warned me you would say that, but you'll miss me. Max also told me not to tell you. I'm going home"

And she left, everybody was quiet for a second. Maya was focusing on something, Ari and Angel were in the backyard, joking around. Maya suddenly looked straight at Dylan, but narrowed her eyes.

She spoke in a cold voice that I never heard before, making Dylan flinched "How could you?!" she said "You knew this whole time, didn't you? I want you out of our apartment by the time I get back. I never want to see you again or it won't end well."

Dylan looked sad but said "Baby, you don't understand, she-"

Maya cut him off. "Out" she said sounding cold and furiously.

Dylan left looking upset. As soon as the door closed, Maya fell to the floor. I helped her up and asked her "what's up?"

"He knew where Max was this whole time, but let her suffer. She was tortured and he said nothing. How could he?" She said furiously.

I paled. She said Max suffered. No. no. Max has to be ok. I have to find her.

Maya nodded at me "Let's go find your future girlfriend."

We took off

**Chapter Fourteen: Third Person POV**

Max had gotten a house by the time everything was sorted out, she was off the grid in Florida. She had a nice house in the forest. She finally learned how to cook.

"Fang" she said her eyes widened. She sensed his mind not far from here. She cursed loudly. Just as the doorbell rang.

Fang shifted on his feet. Maya was able to figure out Max's location through Lissa.

"Chill out" Maya said.

The door opened reveling Max as beautiful as ever.

SWITCHING TO MAX'S POV

I opened the door, reveling Fang who looked handsome as ever. Judging by Maya's smirk he's thinking the exact same thing. Great.

"Max?" Fang asked. Really. That's the first thing he says? So, fang like.

"No, it's the gingerbread man. Yes, its Max you dip wad!" I said. He smiled, full out smiled.

"Max!" he shouted as he tackled me.

"Yes, fang that's me." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up" he ordered "The love of my life who I haven't seen for 5 years just opened the door. So excuse me if my thoughts are fuzzy."

I laughed "Fang has fuzzy thoughts!" I shouted still cracking up.

"Oh. Shut up" He ordered, but smiling, rolling off of me.

"I'm going to get the others, be back tomorrow." Maya said taking off

"Geez Fang, why did you tackle m-?" I asked him but was interrupted by Fang's lips

He kissed me with so much passion. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Our lips moved in sync. I broke apart reluctantly.

"Fang, you know about Lissa-"

I didn't get to finish.

"You actually think I care about her?! She's regular, coated in makeup and is non sarcastic." He said, surprised.

"But she's better than me-"Again I was interrupted.

"Don't you dare say that again" Fang growled at me. My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You are the only girl for me Max. I don't want to hear another thought like that one. Do you realized how much I missed you?" He asked

"Yes, because that's how much I missed you" I said, pecking him on the lips, when I pulled back he growled.

"You're very greedy, you know-"I started to say, giving him a quick peck again.

"Stop teasing me, Max" He ordered.

"Teasing you?" I asked with a smirk on my lips, as he helped me up.

As soon as I got on my feet, Fang grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I looked up at him, surprised. He then proceeded to crash his lips against mine. I kissed him back, lips moving in sync, he pushed my leg up on his hip, but I understood enough. Before you knew it I was straddling his hips my back against the wall. Our heads moved back and forth. His tongue ran across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I granted his wish, our tongues battling for dominance. Damn I thought, Fang could kiss.

**Fang's POV**

Damn, I thought as Max's lips moved against mine.

Max could kiss, that's for sure. I propped her leg against my hip, getting the message she quickly boosted her legs against my hips, straddling, her hands tangling in hair. My tongue swept against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She agreed, our tongues battling.

It was pure bliss.

I moaned in pleasure. I felt Max smirk against my lips.

She reluctantly ended the kiss, I got off of her, her sneakers hitting the ground.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" I asked her, pulling her close, my arms automatically going around her waist.

"Yes" she said smirking again, her arms around my neck

And that's how it should be. Our arms around each other forever.

.


End file.
